


Frozen: Haikyuu AU

by sugasawamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, Frozen (Disney Movies) Parody, M/M, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Movie: Frozen (2013), Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura
Summary: Born of cold and winter airAnd his father’s love combiningHe’s icy force both foul and fairHas a frozen heart worth miningSo cut through the heart, cold and clearStrike his love and strike his fearSee the beauty, sharp, and sheerSplit the ice apart!And break that frozen heart!Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, coldIce has a magic; he can’t be controlled...Beware his frozen heart…--It was night in the Kingdom of Karasuno. The crickets croaked, the moon shone, the stars twinkled while the crisp wind blew. Everyone was asleep, even the two kings-except for a certain orange-haired young boy.“Kageyama...psst!....Kageyama!”---In Progress-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY ^_^
> 
> This is my new story :D
> 
> I have deleted my Hamilton AU and One Direction one because they need work! Plus, this idea has been getting at me for a while! (0_0) 
> 
> So, I changed some lyrics to the first song (Frozen Heart) to fit this story better.  
> Also I added more scenes/dialogue that fits with the second one as well :)

_ Born of cold and winter air _

_ And his father’s love combining  _

_ He’s icy force both foul and fair _

_ Has a frozen heart worth mining _

_ So cut through the heart, cold and clear _

_ Strike his love and strike his fear _

_ See the beauty, sharp, and sheer _

_ Split the ice apart! _

_ And break that frozen heart! _

_ Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold _

_ Ice has a magic; he can’t be controlled _

_ He’s stronger than one, stronger than ten _

_ Stronger than a hundred men! _

_ … _

_ Beware his frozen heart… _

  
  


It was night in the Kingdom of Karasuno. The crickets croaked, the moon shone, the stars twinkled while the crisp wind blew. Everyone was asleep, even the two kings-except for a certain orange-haired young boy. 

“Kageyama...psst!....Kageyama!” The boy, Hinata, a small five-year-old, crawled up on the bed of his eight-year-old brother. With no response, Hinata crawled on top of his brother. Sitting on his legs. Hinata started to bounce on the bed and his brother, laughing, his hair bouncing with him.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Hinata chanted in a whisper as Kageyama grumbled, his black hair peeking over the blanket. 

“Hinata, go back to bed.” Kageyama yawned and shifted so Hinata fell off his legs. Hinata rolled onto his back but crawled over Kageyama again, but this time, spreading his weight all over Kageyama. Hinata rested his tiny hand on his forehead, giggling.

“I just can’t! The sky’s awake so I’m awake! So...we have to play!” Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama shoved Hinata off the bed. 

“Go play by yourself.” Kageyama responded and closed his blue eyes again. Hinata landed on the floor on his bottom and huffed. Hinata gasped and crawled back on the bed.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Hinata asked mischievously as Kageyama opened his eyes and sat up. Kageyama smiled and rushed out of his bed, Hinata running after him. 

\--

The two young boys slipped into the empty ballroom, Hinata rushing towards the middle of the room while Kageyama closed the door. Begging his parents don’t hear them. 

“Do the magic! Do the magic!” Hinata jumped up and down as Kageyama grinned. Kageyama held out his small hands and waved his hands together. In a flash, snowflakes appeared between his hands and danced between them. Hinata giggled as Kageyama smiled. Kageyama summoned more snow in his hands and held up his hand to the ceiling. Snow burst from above, the ballroom getting sprinkled in snow.

“This is amazing!” Hinata clapped, bubbling with pure joy.

“Watch this!” Kageyama held out his slippered covered foot and tapped it on the floor. Soon, a thin layer of ice covered the ballroom floor. Hinata began to slide as he laughed. 

\--

The boys got playing right away, they rolled giant snowballs, had a snowball fight, and even built a snowman together. Kageyama stuck two wooden sticks in the snowman. Kageyama turned the snowman to Hinata and began speaking in a goofy voice.

“Hi, I’m Noya and I like warm hugs.” Kageyama moved the arms of the snowman, pretending it was alive. Hinata rushed forward Noya and hugged him.

“I love you, Noya.” Hinata gushed as Kageyama laughed. Hinata began to dance with Noya, gliding across the floor while Kageyama powered them with shooting ice out of his hands. Hinata and Kageyama’s laughter rang throughout the ballroom. 

Kageyama stopped and made a medium sized snowbank for them to slide down on.

“C’mon!” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and they climbed up the snowbank. Across from them, Kageyama made a soft snowbank for them to fall in. Kageyama let Hinata sit in front of him as they slid down. At the end, Hinata leaped into the soft snowbank, laughing even more. Hinata jumped out of the snowbank as Kageyama stood up.

“Catch me!” Hinata told his brother who nodded. Kageyama made a peak of snow for Hinata to land on. Hinata jumped again.

“Again! Let’s do it again!” Hinata began to jump faster as Kageyama began to struggle, hands feeling weary.

“Slow down, Hinata!” Kageyama warned, moving forward to get a better angle. Kageyama’s foot slipped as he fell backwards. Hinata jumped again as Kageyama gasped. Kageyama casted one more peak mid fall only having it hit Hinata in the head. Hinata tumbled down a snowbank, landing unconscious on the ice. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted and ran towards him. Kageyama watched as a streak of white hair appeared where Hinata was hit among his orange hair. Kageyama held Hinata in his arms, a thicker ice with ice spikes covering the room. Kageyama turned pale. 

“Help!” Kageyama shouted. “HELP!” Kageyama screamed this time, now hoping this time, his parents heard. Kageyama bowed his head as the ballroom doors swung open.

“Boys!” A man with silver hair gasped, examining the room. The silver-haired man began to run to his children with another man with short brown hair beside him.

“Tobio, what did you do?” The brown-haired man demanded as the silver-haired knelt to wrap his arms around Kageyama as he trembled.

“Calm down, Daichi-” The silver-haired man began as Daichi knelt by Hinata and picked the limp boy in his arms. 

“Sugawara.” Daichi cut him off sternly, as Sugawara ran his fingers through Kageyama’s black hair, trying to calm down his now crying son.

“It was an accident.” Kageyama trembled in his father’s arms as Sugawara kissed his hair.

“Daichi, he looks ice cold.” Sugawara commented, reaching out his hand to stroke Hinata’s cheek. Daichi glared at Kageyama, rage in his brown eyes.

“This is getting out of hand-” Daichi began.

“Stop yelling at our son!” Sugawara shouted, tears glazing his eyes, “This isn’t fixing anything. This isn’t it his fault.” Sugawara defended his son, Kageyama, screwing his eyes shut. Daichi’s face faltered seeing his shaking son. A flash of guilt appeared on his face, then, Daichi bowed his head to kiss Hinata’s forehead. 

“I know where we have to go.” Daichi stood up with Hinata in his arms, Sugawara nodded sternly and picked up Kageyama, reassuring the boy with comforting words.

“Let’s get to the horses.” Daichi pushed Hinata closer to his chest, keeping him warm. 

\--

Sugawara jumped on his horse with Kageyama as Daichi swung himself and Hinata on his own horse. Sugawara ordered Kageyama to hold on the reins with him as Daichi steered the horse out on the road.

Within a few seconds, the two kings and their sons were on their horses, fleeing out of Karasuno. Kageyama moved his hands on top of Suga’s, covering them in a slight layer of frost. Sugawara only scooted closer to Kageyama, wanting to calm him down. Sugawara and Kageyama were behind Hinata and Daichi as they now approached the dark night. 

\--

The two kings stopped their horses, resting in a valley full of rocks. The king hopped off, holding Hinata in his arms. Sugawara helped Kageyama down, letting Kageyama embrace his warmth. 

“Please, help!” Daichi called out to the round rocks. With a deep rumble in the ground, the rocks began to roll towards them. Kageyama tugged on Sugawara’s clothes as the rocks unrolled, revealing trolls. 

“Grand Ukai is coming!” One troll with spiky hair exclaimed to them.

“Shush it, Kuroo!” Another rock exclaimed, rolling back up. 

“Sorry, Kenma!” Kuroo shouted back as Kenma groaned. Another rock rolled toward them with spiky grey and black hair.

“Bokuto at your service!” Bokuto offered his stubby hand as Sugawara giggled as Kageyama shivered in fear. 

“Lovely to meet you.” Sugawara nodded warmly, offering his hand. Bokuto took it as Sugawara nudged Kageyama closer.

“Ooo! I like this one! What about you Akaashi?” Bokuto turned around to look for his friend. “Ugh, he left. He’s probably by Kenma.” Bokuto huffed out but turned his attention back to look at the royal family. 

“They aren’t going to hurt you. They’re going to help us.” Sugawara muttered as Kageyama nodded. Sugawara straightened his back and unzipped his coat he put on before they left. Suga turned to Daichi and rested it over Hinata. 

“Are you good?” Sugawara asked Daichi as Suga kissed Hinata’s forehead.

“No. But I’ll be fine.” Daichi informed his husband. Sugawara sighed and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Daichi’s cheek. 

“My little boy…” Sugawara whispered to Hinata. Daichi jerked his head forwards as an old rock rolled towards them. The troll appeared, he nodded respectfully to the kings.

“Your Majesties.” Grand Ukai spoke, having a deep yet clear voice. Grand Ukai glanced at Kageyama. “Was he born with the powers or cursed?” Grand Ukai asked as Sugawara stepped forward.

“Born with them. They were a gift.” Sugawara briefly explained as Grand Ukai stared into Sugawara’s eyes, knowing the truth. 

“But they’re getting stronger.” Daichi added as Sugawara slumped his shoulders.

“No, they just need to be handled better. He accidentally struck Hinata while playing together.” Sugawara told the story, Grand Ukai gestured Daichi to bring the small unconscious boy forward. Grand Ukai rested his hand on Hinata’s forehead.

“You are very lucky it wasn’t her heart. The heart is much harder to change but could still be done. The head is much easier.” Grand Ukai told them as Daichi sighed in relief.

“Just help our sons.” Daichi confirmed with Suga nodded. Grand Ukai closed his eyes.

“I recommend we remove all of the memories of the magic. Even limit his use to almost none. I’ll leave the fun and bond between them.” Grand Ukai, who still had his hand on Hinata’s forehead, pulled out memories of Kageyama and Hinata playing with his magic. Grand Ukai shifted them into normal outside play. 

Kageyama looked on with disbelief. 

“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Kageyama spoke in a whisper, upset. 

“He will be okay.” Grand Ukai reassured him.

“It’s for the best.” Daichi continued as Sugawara stayed silent. Grand Ukai turned to Kageyama, a glow in his eyes. 

“Listen to me, Kageyama. Your power will only grow.” Grand Ukai held his hands up, Northern Lights appearing creating an adult silhouette of Kageyama making snowflakes. 

“There is much beauty in your magic. But also great danger.” As Grand Ukai spoke, the adult Kageyama silhouette turned the snowflakes into red spikes. 

“You must learn to control it.” Grand Ukai said as the Northern Lights made people attack the silhouette of Kageyama. Kageyama gasped and stepped closer to Suga.

“Fear will be your enemy.” Grand Ukai as Kageyama hid his face into Suga’s shirt. 

“No. We won’t let that happen. He can control it. I’m sure.” Daichi gulped, putting on a brave face. “Until then, we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff, we will limit his contact with people and keep him and his powers hidden. Even Hinata.” 

“Are you insane?!” Sugawara whipped around to Daichi. 

“You are not going to do that. Hiding isn’t going to fix this. His powers were a gift. Our kids were given to us because of what we did!” Sugawara exclaimed, begging his husband. Daichi looked at Sugawara and shook his head. 

“We can’t do that. Do you want this to happen again?” Daichi asked as Sugawara took a step closer. 

“Do you want our son to think he’s a freak with the powers that hold amazing honor?” Sugawara shot back as Daichi got closer to Sugawara. 

“If most of the kingdom and the world didn’t like us getting together because we were both males, do you think they’ll accept our kid who has ice powers?” Daichi argued as Sugawara threw his hands up.

“Your letting our reputation and your fear hide our son like he’s a shame?” Sugawara persisted as Daichi threw his head back with frustration.

“I’m trying to protect him!” Daichi shouted as Sugawara took Hinata from his arms. 

“Let me tell you right here, you know where I come from. Your kingdom isn’t mine and it never will be. I’ll have no hesitation by taking them to where they deserve to be. My home. He belongs there. Hinata belongs there. I belong there.” Sugawara pointed to himself as Daichi winced. Sugawara sent a grateful glance to Grand Ukai before taking the two sons back to the horses. 

\--

About a few months later, Hinata stood at a large window. He watched in awe at the light snow falling. Hinata turned to skip to his brother’s room. Hinata knocked a rhythm on Kageyama’s door. 

“ _ Do you want to build a snowman? Come on! Let’s go and play!”  _ Hinata sang happily as he knelt to peek underneath the door.

_ “I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It’s like you've gone away! _ ” Hinata sang, frowning. 

_ “We used to be best buddies and now we’re not….I wish you would tell me why!”  _ Hinata pleaded with his brother, looking through the keyhole and began to sing through it. 

“ _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ _It doesn’t have to be a snowman_. _”_ Hinata offered hearing someone stir from the other side. 

_ “ _ Go away, Hinata.” Kageyama told his younger brother who sighed in sadness.

“Okay...bye.” Hinata spoke, heartbroken. 

\--

Behind the door, Kageyama watched out his large window, longing to go outside. Kageyama rested his hands on the windowsill but his powers froze it. He gasped as his door opened. 

Kageyama whipped around to see Daichi standing there with the key. Daichi closed the door and Kageyama noticed he had white gloves in his hand. Daichi knelt near his son and held out the snow. 

“These gloves will help.” Daichi offered his son a smile as Kageyama slipped them on. Daichi reached out and patted his hand, nothing happened. Daichi stared in his son’s eyes. 

“Conceal it.” Daichi gave his son a stern nod.

“Don’t feel it.” Kageyama added, feeling more comfortable with the gloves.

“Don’t let it show.” Both of them said together. Kageyama smiled as Daichi stood up and left. Kageyama let the smile fade as he examined the gloves, he didn’t want these. Kageyama sat on the floor and sat in the silence. 

\--

Now, a nine-year-old Hinata jogged down the hallway and knocked on Kageyama’s door with the same rhythm. 

“ _ Do you want to build a snowman?”  _ Hinata sang, hopeful.  _ “Or ride our bikes around the hall! I think some company is overdue...I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls _ .” Hinata laughed, hoping he would hear Kageyama laugh. Nothing.

“ _ It gets a little lonely...all these empty rooms! Just watching the hours tick by! _ ” Hinata turned his back to the door, watching the grandfather’s clock on the wall. 

“Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.” Hinata clicked his tongue, mimicking the clock’s noise. Hinata frowned deeply, hearing nothing and walked away. 

\--

Kageyama, who was now twelve, paced in panic. The wall behind him was frozen and the floor started to freeze. Daichi looked down at his son and Kageyama began to cry.

“I’m scared! It’s getting stronger, papa.” 

“Getting upset only makes it worse.” Daichi softly spoke as Kageyama shook his head. 

“What’s going on in there?” Daichi looked alarmed at Sugawara’s voice from the other side. Kageyama covered his mouth, trying to keep quiet but the room only froze more. Daichi tried to protest but the door opened. 

Sugawara gasped at the scene and turned to his son who was terrified. 

“Kageyama, shhh. You’re okay.” Sugawara knelt to widen his arms. Kageyama shook his head, refusing but he wanted to be held. Sugawara turned to his head to send a sharp glare at Daichi.

“No! Don’t touch me! I don’t want to hurt you!” Kageyama cried out, sticking his hands behind his back, the wall freezing at the touch. Sugawara let fear wash over him while he sent a stare at Daichi.

“This is all your fault.” Sugawara spat out at his husband. “You’ll think this is a good idea until someone gets hurt. Kageyama is already hurting.” Sugawara angrily said to Daichi. Sugawara looked at his son.

“I’ll come bring your dinner and I’ll eat in here with you. We’ll sit on the bed and we’ll chat.” Sugawara beamed at his son who smiled. Kageyama nodded, happy at the idea.

\--

A teenage Hinata slid down the hallway, past Kageyama’s door. He hesitated ...he knew nothing would change so Hinata continued on. Hinata made his way to his parent’s bedroom where they packed clothes.

“See you in two weeks, dad.” Hinata kissed Sugawara’s cheek. Sugawara wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed his forehead like he always did. Sugawara pulled back and nodded.

“See you in two weeks, my little crow.” Sugawara giggled out as Hinata embraced him again, never wanting to let go. Daichi walked by them, Hinata running up to hug him.

“Be safe, papa.” Hinata whispered to his father who kissed his forehead.

“We always are. Love you, Hinata.” Daichi spoke, the two still hugging. Sugawara walked up and the trio hugged, Sugawara aching Kageyama was here but Daichi wouldn’t allow it. 

“I love you, Hinata.” Sugawara told his youngest son.

“Love you guys, too.” Hinata hugged the both of them now. 

\--

“Do you have to go?” Kageyama, who was also a teenager, asked, Sugawara nodded. They were in Kageyama’s room. 

“Yes. You will be perfectly okay, Tobio.” Daichi nodded, staying a distance. Sugawara walked towards his son. 

“I’m hugging you whether you like it not.” Sugawara smiled and threw his arms around Kageyama who froze in fear. Kageyama was surprised how nothing happened. 

“Love you, dad.” Kageyama whispered as Sugawara kissed his forehead. 

“Love you, my crow.” Sugawara said goodbye to his son. “Try to leave your room and talk to Hinata. Your father isn’t here to stop you.” Sugawara whispered to Kageyama who widened his eyes. Daichi took a step closer and decided to hug his son. Kageyama pulled Sugawara in, all three of them hugging. 

“Love you, papa.” Kageyama told Daichi who rubbed Kageyama’s back.

“I love you, too.” Daichi whispered back. 

\--

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand in panic in the poorly lit room.

“The water!” Sugawara screamed as he tried to back up, only hitting the wall. Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s hand.

“I know.” Daichi spoke as the roaring water streamed into the room. The ship rocked and suffered under the storm. Sugawara began to sob, wrapping himself around Daichi. 

“I don’t want to die. Not yet. I need to see them again.” Sugawara begged to the skies above as Daichi let out a quiet sob. Daichi felt the water hit his feet, rising faster and faster.

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” Daichi said it one last time. Sugawara took sharp and fast breaths, the water to their waists and the room getting darker. 

“I love you, Daichi Sawamura. You and the kids are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Kageyama and Hinata.” Sugawara gasped out, now the water was to their necks. Daichi let tears pour out his eyes. 

Daichi pulled Sugawara in a kiss while the water engulfed them in a fiery force. 

\--

The Kingdom of Karasuno lost two kings that day. Hinata watched the portrait of his parents being covered with mourning cloth. Hinata sobbed out and collapsed to his knees, begging it to be a nightmare. 

Hinata walked out to the cemetery where two large gravestones stuck out from the ground. 

It pained Hinata beyond words that the caskets were empty. Hinata stood in mourner’s clothes, knowing Kageyama needed to take the throne.

\--

Hinata walked over to his brother’s door and knocked. There was no rhythm this time. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata called out, knowing there would be no response. 

“ _ Please...I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage...and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you. Just let me in _ .” Hinata rested his head on the door, tears streaming down his face. 

“ _ We only have each other. It’s just you and me _ . _ ”  _ It shouldn’t be though. “ _ What are we gonna do? _ ” Hinata slid down the door, back facing the door. 

“ _ Do you want to build a snowman? _ ” Hinata sang one last time, crying loudly. Hinata covered his mouth, trying to keep quiet. The castle was quieter than ever. 

\--

Kageyama heard Hinata, he always did. He always wanted to respond, too but he couldn’t. Kageyama sat against the door, back against it like Hinata. Kageyama cried, wanting his parents back. 

Snowflakes were frozen in the air and every single thing was covered in frost and ice. Kageyama stayed silent, feeling the guilt pile on him. 

  
  



	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been busy lately! I had someone help me with their names and how they do it in Japanese so I had to fix a few things and I hope that it's good!
> 
> Anyways, I don't have much to say other than enjoy!
> 
> ~~~italics meaning singing~~~

“Welcome to Karasuno!” A man shouted as ships entered the docks. Many visitors flooded out of the ships, all excited. Mothers handled their children while the men carried luggage. 

Throughout the kingdom, the decorations were raised and put up. By a carrot stand, a large reindeer nuzzled a tall dirty blonde haired man with black tuffs of hair at the bottom. 

“What do you need, Sakusa?” The man asked as the reindeer stared at the carrots. The tall man leaned in, speaking in a voice like the reindeer was talking. 

“Give me a snack.” The man spoke as the reindeer as the man laughed. 

“What’s the magic word?” The man asked in his normal voice. 

“Please?” Mimicking the reindeer, the man took a carrot and put money on the counter. The man tossed the carrot to the reindeer, laughing.

Racing near them, a couple ran together. Both of them wore smiles as they ran toward the castle.

“I can’t believe they’re finally opening up the gates!” The man shouted with happiness as the women laughed.

“And for a whole day! Faster, Tanaka!” The woman called out to Tanaka.

“I’m coming, Kiyoko!” The two ran together passing a tall, quiet, stern man. He was the Duke of Shiratorizawa. 

“Ah...Karasuno.” The deep voice spoke. “Our most mysterious yet powerful trade partner. Open these gates so I may unlock your secrets.” The man continued, his bodyguards waking up to him. 

“Ushijima, are you sure you want to come here? The King and the Prince are quite a powerful duo.” A man with spiky red hair spoke, his eyes wide. Ushijima nodded slowly. 

“Tendou, I want you and Semi to be on the lookout. The King, I’ve heard, is very unpredictable.” Ushijima instructed his guards who both nodded. 

\--

Hinata drooled on his pillow as he slept. His blankets were all of the bed, leaving him in his pajamas. Hinata snored quietly, not hearing the knock on the door. He was now eighteen-years-old.

“Prince Hinata?” A servant with a shaky voice called through his door. Hinata woke up with a jump. Hinata sat up, having a major bedhead. Hinata yawned and ran a hand through his puffy orange hair.

“Who is it?” Hinata yawned loudly again.

“It’s Yaichi. I’m sorry to wake you sir.” Yaichi, who was a new servant, spoke. 

“No, you’re fine! I’ve been up for...hours.” Hinata dozed off, hanging his head while he slept. Another knock on the door jerked him awake. 

“Who is it?” Hinata repeated as Yaichi sighed.

“It’s still me. You have to get ready.” Yaichi told Hinata who became puzzled.

“Ready for what?” Hinata asked, still sleepy. 

“Your brother’s coronation, sir.” Yaichi reminded Hinata who closed his eyes again.

“My brother’s coronation…” Hinata mumbled, not registering what he was saying. Suddenly, Hinata snapped his eyes open, sparkling with excitement. Hinata jumped off his bed, full of energy.

“Coronation Day!” Hinata shouted happily, seeing his suit on a stand. 

\--

“It’s Coronation Day!” Hinata shouted, bursting from his room, wearing his suit. Hinata watched the servants move around, holding many different things. Hinata beamed, he turned to see servants opening doors and windows. 

“ _ The window is open, so that’s door! _ ” Hinata began to sing, jumping high. Hinata started to run down the hallway, skipping with every step. 

_ “I didn’t know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?”  _ Hinata sang, the servants eyeing him. Hinata shook, completely hay wired with thrill.

Hinata slid across the floor on his feet, entering the ballroom. 

“ _ For years I’ve roamed these empty halls!”  _ Hinata spun in a circle, holding out his arms. “ _ Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally! They’re opening up the gates! _ ” Hinata jumped again, rushing down another hallway, eager to get outside. Hinata slowed, eyes opening wide.

“ _ There’ll be actual, real, live people...it’ll be totally strange. But wow am I ready for this change!”  _ Hinata came running, rushing to an open window. Hinata stepped on the window washer’s pulley under the window and pulled himself up. He awed at the ships pulling in. 

_ “For the first time in forever, there’ll be music, there’ll be light! For the first time in forever, I’ll be dancing through the night! _ ” Hinata swayed on the pulley and entered the castle again. 

\--

Hinata was back in his bedroom, combing his hair, impatient. 

“ _ Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy...but I’m somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever, I won’t be alone! _ ” Hinata sang, looking in the mirror. 

“I can’t wait to meet everyone…” Hinata told his reflection. Hinata gasped loudly. 

“What if I meet THE one?” Hinata asked himself, feeling a whole new sensation in his body. Hinata moved to lean against his door frame. 

“ _ Tonight, imagine me, suit and all-fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace! _ ” Hinata sang like an opera singer, losing his balance as he posed. Hinata pretended to see a person walking towards him. 

_ “I suddenly see them standing there-a beautiful stranger tall and fair… _ ” Hinata blushed bright red and became warm. “ _ I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! _ ” Hinata declared, reaching for the chocolate beside his bed. Hinata shook himself, needing to focus. 

_ “But then we laugh and talk all evening. Which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I’ve led so far! _ ’ Hinata spun again, feeling so light. 

Hinata exited his room, walking towards his parent’s poritart that was covered with the sunshine. Hinata smiled upon it. 

“ _ For the first time in forever, there’ll be magic, there’ll be fun. For the first time in forever... _ ” Hinata sang, still looking at his parents. 

They were smiling and holding hands in the portrait, looking so professional yet relaxed at the same time. Hinata turned, facing away. 

“ _ I could be noticed by someone. And I know it’s totally crazy to dream I’d find romance but for the first time in forever, at least I’ve got a chance.”  _ Hinata smiled to himself. 

\--

A twenty-one-year-old Kageyama stood by the window where he got ready, looking out. He was poised, calm, cold, and collected. Kageyama, with narrowed eyes, took a deep breath.

“ _ Don’t let them in...don’t let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be.”  _ Kageyama closed his eyes then turned. He looked up to see his father’s coronation portraits. They had a joined coronation. 

“ _ Conceal don’t feel. Put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know. _ ” Kageyama slid off his elbow length orange gloves and picked up the orb and scepter, praticing. Kageyama gasped as they froze over. 

Kageyama slammed them down, fear taking over him.

“ _ But it’s only for today.”  _ Kageyama sang, reassuring himself. 

\--

“ _ It’s only for today! _ ” Hinata sang happily. 

\--

“ _ It’s agony to wait _ .” Kageyama slipped on his gloves. 

\--

“ _ It’s agony to wait!” _ Hinata ran toward the door. 

\--

Kageyama opened his door with both hands, looking at the servants. 

_ “Tell the guards to open up the gate! _ ” Kageyama belted as he walked out, a long dark orange cape following behind him.

\--

Hinata watched the gates open, knowing his brother gave the command. Hinata ran out, sucking in the fresh air.

_ “The gate! _ ” Hinata shouted, the people staring and admiring him. Hinata rushed through the crowd, smiling largely. 

“ _ For the first time in forever! _ ” Hinata sang again, running with the wind. 

\--

“ _ Don’t let them in. Don’t let them see. _ ” Kageyama repeated what his father taught him. 

\--

“ _ I’m getting what I’m dreaming of! _ ” Hinata waved eagerly at people.

\--

“ _ Be the good boy you always have to be _ .” Kageyama sang, looking ahead. 

\--

_ “A chance to change my lonely world! _ ” Hinata thought of his parents. 

\--

_ “Conceal _ .” Kageyama reminded himself. 

\--

“ _ A chance to find true love! _ ” Hinata vocalized, examining the outside world. 

\--

“ _ Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let them know! _ ” Kageyama balled up his hands, refusing to look at his hands that cursed him. 

\--

Hinata hurried over a bridge, getting closer to the docks, wanting to watch more ships come in. 

_ “And I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today! Cause the first time in forever...for the first time in forever! _ ” Hianta began to sprint. 

_ “Nothing’s in my way! _ ” Hinata sang while running. 

WHAM! 

Hinata fell sideways into a small wooden boat. Hinata felt a hoof steady the rocking boat. 

‘Hey!” Hinata called out frustrated. The rider of the horse hopped off the horse and chuckled.

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” Hinata focused on the figure and almost flushed at the tall, blonde man who wore glasses. 

“No, I’m okay.” Hinata spoke gently.

“You sure?” The man asked again as Hinata nodded.

“I wasn't looking where I was going but I’m okay.” Hinata reassured the mysterious man. Hinata felt more weight on the boat as he stepped in it.

“Thank goodness.” The man held out his hand, pulling Hinata to his feet. The man bowed. 

“Prince Tsukishima Kei of the Southern Isles” The man bowed. 

“Prince Hinata Shoyo of Karasuno.” Hinata bowed as Tsuki bowed again.

“My highness.” Hinata scoffed as Tsuki dropped to bow on one knee. Hinata gasped as the horse lifted up his hoof, sending both of them down. 

Tsuki tumbled on top of Hinata, he stood up quickly. 

“Ha! This is awkward. Not you’re awkward but just because we’re-I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous!” Hinata babbled, realizing what he said. 

T suki laughed slightly, helping Hinata up again. “Wait. What?” Hinata asked himself while Tsuki helped him up again.

“I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse, Yamaguchi. Plus for literally every moment after.” Tsuki warmly smiled as Hinata brushed it off.

“No. It’s fine. I’m not THAT prince. I mean, if you’d hit my brother, Kageyama, that would be-yeash!” Hinata cringed, patting the Yam’s head. “Hello.” Hinata smiled at the horse then looked back at Tsuki.

“But lucky you, it’s just me.” Hinata weakly smiled as Tsuki became puzzled.

“Just you?” Tsuki asked as Hinata nodded. Hinata was about to say something but heard the bells ring. He stopped and gasped again.

“The bells! The coronation! I better go! Bye!” Hinata waved back to Tsuki and ran off to the castle. 

\--

Kageyama stood quietly at the altar, the choir singing a hymn. Hinata stood at the side and looked at Tsuki in the crowd. 

The bishop placed a silver crown with black, white, and orange jewels in it on top of Kageyama’s head. 

Kageyama watched the scepter and orb being presented to him on a pillow. Kageyama reached for them but was stopped by the bishop that cleared his throat. 

“Your highness...the gloves.” Kageyama gulped, holding in his breath as he held out his hands to take off his gloves. 

Kageyama trembled and shook as he reached for the scepter and the orb. Kageyama turned to the crowd of people, hands shaking as he sweated with fear.

The bishop spoke in formal Old Norse as Kageyama began to panic. They were starting to freeze. Why can’t he control it? Kageyama stared, wide-eyed at the crowd, hoping they wouldn't see. 

“King Kageyama of Karasuno.” The bishop declared as Kageyama watched them freeze more.

“King Kageyama of Karasuno.” The crowd repeated as Kageyama spun around and set down the scepter and orb to put in his gloves. He survived. He’s okay. 

\--

Guests laughed, ate, and danced, in the great hall. They all stopped when trumpets sounded. 

“King Kageyama of Karasuno.” Someone announced as everyone clapped. Kageyama walked in, looking content and stood under a formal awning. 

“Prince Hinata of Karasuno.” The same person announced as Hinata rushed in, waving awkwardly. Hinata was ushered right next to Kageyama by Yaichi.

“Here? Are you sure?” Hinata questioned as Yaichi walked away. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, Hinata looking over at Kageyama.

“Hi.” Kageyama shortly said. 

“Hi me? Or..uhm..hi.” Hinata wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. 

“You look beautiful.” Kageyama offered Hinata a nod. 

“Thank you. You look beautifuller-” Hinata rushed. “I mean, not fuller. You don’t look fuller but more beautiful.” Hinata exclaimed, fretting. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama nodded again, looking back out at the celebration. “So, this is what a party looks like?” Kageyama questioned.

“It’s warmer than I thought.” Hinata added.

“And what is that amazing smell?” Kageyama asked, closing his eyes and inhaling. Hinata did the same. 

“Chocolate!” Kageyama and Hinata said at the same time. They opened their eyes and laughed together. Hinata looked over at Kageyama and ached to say so many things. 

“Your Majesty.” Yaichi walked over. “The Duke of Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima walked up and bowed while Yaichi walked away.

“Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance.” Ushijima offered as Kageyama sternly nodded.

“Thank you...only, I don’t dance.” Kageyama nicely declined.

“Alright-” Ushjima bowed as Kageyama pointed at Hinata.

“But Shoyo does.” 

“What?” Hinata asked as Ushijima offered his arm.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Ushijima pulled Hinata close to him as Hinata became warm. Ushjima walked them to the dance floor and spun him around. Hinata rested his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders as Ushjima gilded them around.

After a few minutes, Ushijima pulled Hinata up closer, giving him a stare.

“It’s wonderful to see this palace again.” Ushijima began as Hinata hummed in agreement.

“Your father and I were pretty close.” Ushjima told him as Hinata chuckled. 

“Which one?” Hinata joked as Ushjima glared.

“The true king. I don’t think your other father was even capable of leading. Surely you saw how he acted. Always putting his true duties aside. Childish. Crazy-”

“If you’re gonna come to my kingdom to insult my parents-” Hinata argued in a whisper as Ushjima crackled.

“It isn’t your kingdom. Nor will it be.” Ushijima spun Hinata around, acting like they weren’t fighting. Ushijima guided Hinata’s head to look at Kageyama.

“As long as he is alive, this is his. You're just the spare. Just like Sugawara was. We don’t need two kings, we need one. Which makes me wonder,” Ushihima dipped Hinata and pulled him up. “Why did they close the gates in the first place?” Ushjima whispered as Hinata stayed quiet. 

“I don’t know.” Hinata spoke, he didn’t exactly know either. Ushijima scoffed, chuckling deeply.

“I’m surprised Daichi held this place up.” Ushijima continued as Hinata closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. How did his father like this man? Hinata abruptly stepped on Ushjima’s foot, then pulled back. Ushijima winced as Hinata slacked his jaw.

“Goodbye.” Hinata didn’t even bother to bow and decided to walk back to Kageyama.

\--

When Hinata walked up to Kageyama, he sensed distress.

“Are you okay?” Hinata nodded, shaking it off. If the one thing he learned from his parents is that he can’t let people like that bother him.

“I’ve never been better!” Hinata prepped back up. “This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.” Hinata sighed out in happiness as Kageyama shook his head.

“Me too.” Kageyama said sincerely, wishing for it too. He wished for a lot of things.

Kageyama became startled, he can’t be this soft and open.

“But it can’t.” Kageyama sternly said as Hinata burrowed his brows.

“Why not? If-” 

“It just can’t.” Kageyama coldy spoke, Hinata’s smile dropping. Hinata tried to blink away his tears, this night was just terrible. 

“Excuse me for a minute.” Hinata briefly spoke and walked away. Kageyama watched with saddened eyes but composed himself and watched the party. 

\--

Hinata moved through the crowd, wanting fresh air. Hinata suddenly bumped into a person that moved and stumbled to the ground.

He felt arms catch him as he looked up. 

Tsuki.

Hinata smiled at Tsuki’s perfect smile. Tsuki stood Hinata up as he laughed.

“Glad I caught you.” Hinata laughed as Tsuki offered a bow. Hinata bowed back as Tsuki held out his hand. Hinata took and Tsuki swung Hinata smoothly to dance. 

Tsuki smiled and led Hinata to do a romantic dance with him.


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~~~italics meaning singing~~~

Tsuki and Hinata were on the balcony of the castle, laughing and eating baked goods from the party. Hinata was doubling over with laughter as Tsuki stuffed the krumkake into his face.

“Okay, wait, wait. So you have how many sisters?” Hinata asked, gasping for air as Tsuki swallowed.

“Twelve older sisters. Three of pretended I was invisible literally...for two years.” Tsuki exclaimed as Hinata frowned.

“That’s horrible.” Hinata said as Tsuki shrugged.

“It’s what sisters do, Shoyo.” Tsuki confirmed as Hinata slowly nodded.

“And brothers. Tobio and I were really close when we were little. We played outside when it snowed, we ran in the castle together, we made forts, until one day, he just shut me out. I wish I knew why.” 

“I would never shut you out.” Tuski smirked as Hinata blushed. Tsuki narrowed his eyes at the sight of Hinata’s white streak of hair. 

“What’s that?” Tuski asked while examining the white hair among the orange hair.

“I was born with it. That’s what my papa told me. Although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.” Hinata giggled as Tsuki smiled.

“I like that.” Tsuki warmly smiled as Hinata took a deep breath.

“Okay...can I just say something crazy?” Hinata asked the prince who nodded.

“I love crazy.” Tsuki responded as Hinata started to sing.

“ _ All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you.”  _ Hinata stepped closer to the blonde who smiled again.

“I was thinking the same thing! Because like…” Tsuki talked and gestured to the city.

_ “I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue _ .” Tsuki laughed as Hinata beamed. 

“ _ But with you _ - _ ”  _ Hinata sang.

“ _ But with you, I found my place.”  _ Tsuki grinned.

_ “I see your face _ .” Hinata continued.

_ “And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before! _ ” Both of them sang together as Tuski grabbed Hinata’s hand. Tsuki and Hinata rushed back into the tower.

_ “Love is an open door! Love is an open door! _ ” Tsuki and Hinata sang again together, sliding down an empty hallway in their socks. 

_ “Love is an open door- _ ” 

_ “With you! _ ” Hinata looked at Tsuki.

_ “With you! _ ” Tsuki looked over at Hinata. 

_ “With you! _ ” Hinata pulled Tsuki after him, heading to the roof.

_ “With you! _ ” Tsuki sang loudly, following the prince. 

_ Love is an open door _

\--

On the roof, Hinata and Tsuki danced together, laughing.

_ “I mean it’s crazy _ .” Tsuki began to sing.

_ “ _ What?” Hinata asked.

_ “We finish each other’s- _ ” 

_ “Sandwiches! _ ” Hinata shouted, finishing the line.

_ “ _ That’s what I was gonna say!” Tsuki lied as Hinata beamed again. Tsuki and Hinata slid down the roof to stand in front of the clock tower.

“ _ I’ve never met someone- _ ” Hinata smiled at Tsuki.

_ “Who thinks so much like me- _ ” 

“JINX!” Both of them shouted together. “Jinx again!” Both of them laughed and started to initiate the mechanical figures on the clock tower. 

“ _ Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation- _ ” Both of them sang together.

_ “ _ You-” Tsuki started to speak.

“And I-” Hinata added.

“Were-” 

“Just-”

“ _Meant to be!_ ” Both of them belted together.

\--

Now, Tsuki and Hinata started to dance on top of the lighthouse’s balcony.

“ _ Say goodbye _ .” Hinata vocalized.

“ _ Say goodbye! _ ” Tsuki echoed. 

_“To the pain of the past!_ ” They both finished. “ _We don’t have to feel it anymore!_ _Love is an open-_ ” 

\--

_ “Door! _ ” They sang again, now playing hide and seek among the stable doors. 

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ” Tsuki sang and opened a door to see Hinata standing behind one. Tsuki embraced him as Hinata chuckled.

“ _ Life can be so much more! _ ” They sang together.

Now, they were climbing up to the waterfall, looking over the kingdom.

“ _ With you! _ ” Hinata shouted.

_ “With you! _ ” Tsuki repeated.

_ “With you! _ ” Hinata sang one last time.

“ _ With you! _ ” Tsuki exclaimed, holding out his hand to form the bottom of a heart. 

“ _ Love is an open- _ ” They sang while Hinata formed the top of the heart.

“ _ Door.”  _ Tuski finished as Hinata looked up at the man with adoration.

“ _ Door _ .” Hinata finished the song as Tsuki began to speak.

“Can I say something crazy?” Tsuki knelt on one knee as Hinata gasped. “Will you marry me?” Tsuki asked as Hinata began to jump with excitement.

“Can I just say something even crazier?” Hinata asked as Tsuki nodded. “Yes!” Hinata exclaimed as Tsuki hugged him. 

\--

Heading back into the ballroom, Hinata pushed through the crowd, Tsuki following close behind me. 

At the sound of Hinata’s voice, Kageyama turned around to see Hinata bowing along with Tsuki.

“Your majesty.” Tsuki stated as Hinata grabbed his hand. Kageyama bowed poilety. 

“We would like-” Hinata began.

“Your blessing-” Tsuki continued, Hinata smiling.

“Of-” Hinata added.

“Our marriage!” Both of them cheerfully spoke together as Kageyama widened his eyes.

“Wait...marriage? Shoyo-”

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.” Kageyama admitted as Hinata shook his head.

“Well, we haven’t worked out all the details ourselves. We’ll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we’ll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-wait! Would we live here?” Hinata cut himself off. 

“Here?” Kageyama asked.

“Absolutely!” Tsuki smiled widely. 

“Shoyo-” Kageyama tried.

“Oh! We can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us!” 

“What? No, no, no, no, no!” Kageyama tried to stop them again as Hinata persisted.

“Of course we have the room. I don’t know, some of them must-:

“Shoyo, wait, slow down. No one’s sisters are staying here. No one is getting married.” Kageyama confirmed as Hinata’s face dropped.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“May I talk to you, please. Alone.” Kageyama calmly spoke as Hinata turned to see Tsuki’s worried face.

“No.” Hinata brought Tsuki closer to him. “Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.” Hinata spoke as Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Kageyama sent a glare to Tsuki. “You can’t marry Shoyo. You can’t marry someone you just met.” Kageyama coldy said. 

“You can if it’s true love.” Hinata affirmed as Kageyama scoffed.

“Shoyo, what do you know about true love?” Kageyama asked, thinking of his parents. They would know. 

“Certainly more than you.” Hinata crossed his arms. “All you know is how to shut people out.” Hinata narrowed his eyes. Kageyama’s nostrils flared.

“You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Excuse me.” Kageyama briskly spoke, beginning to walk away.

“Your majesty, if I may ease your-” Kageyama turned around at Tsuki’s voice.

“No you may not. I think you should go.” Kageyama sternly spoke as he walked away. 

“The party's over. Close the gates.” Kageyama crossed his arms close to him, huddling with fear, needing to calm down. The guards nodded at the orders. 

“What!? Tobio, no.” Hinata walked after Kageyama. “No, wait!” Hinata reached forward and snatched Kageyama’s glove off. Kageyama gasped and his hand.

“Give me my glove!” Kageyama fretted as Hinata held it farther away. 

“Tobio, please. Please. I can’t live like this anymore!” Hinata desperately said as Kageyama began to shake a little. 

Kageyama fought back tears, knowing he’s a disappointment. To his brother, his kingdom, and his parents. Kageyama blinked, a single tear slipping down his face.

“Then leave.” Kageyama spoke weakly. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Kageyama turned around and rushed away but Hinata never gave up.

“What did I ever do to you?!” Hinata shouted, heartbroken. Hinata wiped his eyes furiously as everyone went silent, watching the two brothers. 

“Enough, Shoyo.” Kageyama spoke through gritted teeth, getting closer to the door. 

“No, Tobio. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! Why did you shut papa and dad out?!” Hinata called out as Kageyama seethed with anger. 

“What are you so afraid of?!” Hinata yelled as Kageyama broke.

“I said, enough!” Kageyama whipped around, ice shooting from his hand, creating spikes around himself. Everyone screamed in terror and backed away. 

“Sorcery...I knew Daichi and Sugawara had freaky kids. No wonder why they closed the gate.” Ushijima mumbled to himself and Tendou and Semi. 

“Tobio…” Hinata breathed out as Kageyama rushed out of the room. 

\--

Kageyama burst into the courtyard, everyone cheering as he entered. Kageyama ignored them and their voices.

“There he is!”

“Your majesty!

“Long live the King!”

“King Kageyama!

“Come drink with us!”

Kageyama held his bare hand as he ducked through the crowd but stopped at a bowing townsman.

“King-” Kageyama turned around but stopped before a woman holding a baby.

“Your majesty, are you all right?” The woman asked, Kageyama’s throat going dry. Kageyama backed away, not wanting to hurt the baby like he did Hinata. Kageyama backed into the fountain but grabbed it’s edge to stop himself from tumbling in.

But his bare hand touched it.

The water froze in the fountain, everyone screaming. The crowd started to run everywhere as Kageyama watched the mother and her baby run away. Kageyama covered his mouth but heard the doors open behind him.

“There he is! Stop him!” Ushijima shouted at his guards. Kageyama shook his head.

“Please, Ushijima. Just stay away from me. Stay away!” Kageyama held out his hand to stop them but ice flew out his bare hand. Kageyama jolted from it as it turned the door and porch into ice. 

Ushijima fell on it with his guards as he widened his eyes.

“Monster! You’re a monster! Disgrace!” Ushijima shouted at Kageyama who panicked. Snow started to pick up and blow around as Kageyama began to flee. 

“Tobio!” Hinata followed after Ushijima, holding his brother’s glove.

\--

Kageyama bolted out of the gates and down to the water’s edge. Kageyama stepped up to it and it froze. 

“Tobio! Wait, please!” Hinata rushed after him. 

Kageyama glanced back but turned back around. He stepped out on the fjord and it freezes instantly. Kageyama took a deep breath before breaking to a sprint, each step he took froze the water. 

“Tobio! Stop!” Hinata called out, stepping out onto the ice, seeing his brother flee. Hinata slipped on the ice and fell. 

“Hinata!” Tsuki rushed to Hinata’s side as Hinata watched as Kageyama reached the far shore. Hinata choked out as he watched his brother disappear.

“The fjord.” Tsuki spoke, shocked. Both of them turned to see the entire fjord was frozen, locking the ship in place. Hinata looked up at the cloudy sky that rained snow. Hinata blinked before Tsuki hauled him to his feet. 

\--

Even though the snow fell, Hinata and Tsuki made their way through the panicking crowd. 

“Are you good?” Tsuki asked Hinata.

“No.” Hinata shortly said.

“Did you know?” Tsuki questioned as Hinata looked down.

“No.” Hinata turned away to see Ushijima stomping towards the prince.

“It’s snowing! The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped!” Ushijima shouted.

“No!” Hinata rushed up to the duke, shivering slightly from the cold. Ushijima walked closer to Hinata and grabbed his shoulders hard. Hinata winced as Ushijima stared into Hinata’s eyes. 

“Is there sorcery in you, too? What did your parents do? Are you a monster, too?” Ushijima asked as Hinata broke his grip.

“No, I’m not. Tobio isn’t a monster.” Hinata growled as Ushijima gestured to the place. 

“Do you not see this kingdom? Karasuno once flourished and now look at it! Ever since your fathers-” Ushijima jabbed Hinata’s chest as he slapped his hand down. 

“They were great rulers and you know that. This was an accident. He was scared, he didn’t mean this to happen. I am to blame for all of this. I pushed him. I need to go after him.” 

“You better.” Ushijima turned around as Tsuki stepped up beside Hinata. 

“What? Hinata, no.” Tsuki turned to face Hinata, grabbing his hands.

“Bring me my horse, please.” Hinata told a guard who nodded. Hinata turned his attention to Tsuki.

“It’s too dangerous.” Tsuki warned Hinata who shook his head. 

“He’s not dangerous. I’ll bring him back and I’ll make this right.” Hinata assured his fiancé who frowned. 

“I’m coming with you.” Tsuki said as the guard walked up Hinata’s horse. 

“No. You need to take care of Karasuno for me.” Hinata looked desperately into his eyes. 

“On my honor.” Tsuki briefly nodded as he threw on a cloak. Hinata hopped on his horse, still in his coronation suit. 

“I leave Prince Tsukishima in charge!” Hinata shouted to the crowd. Tsuki grabbed Hinata’s hand and kissed it.

“Are you sure you can trust him? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Tsuki gently spoke as Hinata nodded, confirming he’s going.

“He’s my brother. He would never hurt me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang it 
> 
> now i like Tsuki x Hinata :\


	4. Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted! And sorry this chapter is pretty short!
> 
> ~~~italics meaning singing~~~

Kageyama trudged up the mountain, the snow high. 

Kageyama panted from running and caught his breath. Kageyama looked around at the darkness and breathed out as he stopped walking.

“ _ The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen _ .” Kageyama sang out to the quietness. “ _ A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the King. _ ” Kageyama sang, looking down at himself. Kageyama looked up at the sky. 

_ “The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _ .” Kageyama rested a hand on his chest.  _ “Couldn’t keep it in… _ ” Kageyama gritted his teeth,  _ “Heaven knows I tried. _ ” Kageyama forced out, ashamed. 

“ _ Don’t let them in.”  _ Kageyama told himself.  _ “Don’t let them see _ .” He sang.  _ “Be the good boy you always have to be.”  _ Kageyama repeated the words again. Kageyama sighed.

_ “Conceal. Don’t feel. Don’t let them know _ .” Kageyama sang out again, holding up his hand. Something lit within himself. It was exciting and anxious. The best feeling. 

Kageyama ripped his glove off and threw it in the air so it was carried away with the wind,

_ “Well, now they know! _ ” Kageyama smirked as he continued walking. 

“ _ Let it go.”  _ Kageyama flew his hands aside to the left, making flurries.  _ “Let it go _ .” Kageyama moved his hands to the right, creating more flurries. 

_ “Can’t hold it back anymore _ .” Kageyama grinned, moving his hands, making even more snow. The snow formed into a snowman as he continued to walk. 

_ “Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door! _ ” Kageyama made flurries fly around him and slammed them down. Kageyama felt more power stir within him. 

_ “I don’t care- _ ” Kageyama made more snow fly from his hands in a haze. 

“ _ What they’re going to say! Let the storm rage on.”  _ Kageyama shrugged as he reached for the clip that held his orange cape. 

“ _ The cold never bothered me anyway _ .” Kageyama unclipped his cape, the cape flying back in the wind. 

Kageyama began to pick up speed and turned away to face the way he came from.

_ “It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can’t get to me at all! _ ” Kageyama threw his hands up, the wind rushing around his body. 

Kageyama came up to a large gap between him and the other side of the mountain. 

_ “It’s time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through! _ ” Kageyama shot a strong jet of ice to create a large set of frosty steps. 

_ “No right, no wrong, no rules for me _ ….” Kageyama took one step on the frosty steps and they froze over with ice. Kageyama smiled and rested his hands on the railings.

_ “I’m free! _ ” Kageyama belted and started to run up the stairs, the stairs changing to beautiful ice. 

_ “Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! _ ” Kageyama shouted as he raced up the stairs, reaching the end, he spun around. 

“ _ You’ll never see me cry! Here I stand-”  _ Kageyama picked up his foot and slammed it down. In an instance, a humongous ice snowflake appeared on the ground. 

_“-And here I’ll stay!_ _Let the storm rage on_.” Kageyama raised his hands, making the ice snowflake be pushed out of the ground by ice beams. Ice walls and archways climbed high to the sky. Kageyama sprawled his hand out and swung it in front of him.

_ “My power flurries through the air into the ground. _ ” Purple flashed in the ground as Kageyama moved his hand. Kageyama forced his hand up, the purple going to the very top and exploding into an icy, spiky, chandelier. 

_ “My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! _ ” Kageyama sang, watching the chandelier grow bigger.  _ “And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!”  _ Kageyama felt thrill race in him as he reached for his crown as he stood proud and firm in his ice palace. He looked at the glimmering stones.

_ “I’m never going back… _ ” Kageyama declared while singing, for a split second seeing his parents in the stones and Hinata. Kageyama brushed it off and looked at the crown one last time. 

_ “The past is in the past! _ ” Kageyama shouted as he chucked the crown away from himself.

_ “Let it go!”  _ Kageyama ran a hand through his hair that was brushed back, his hair falling to his forehead in a bang. 

_ “Let it go! _ ” Kageyama cried out, gesturing his hands to make a new outfit. Ice raising up his legs, his black pants were replaced with pants made out sparkling ice that was stunning. The ice raised to his suit coat, it was replaced with a gorgeous icy top that reflected some light. 

_ “And I’ll rise like the break of dawn!” _ Kageyama stuck out his arms that were magically covered by icey sleeves that faded down to his forearms. 

Kageyama began to walk again, a long sheer light blue cape forming with snowflakes in it.  _ “Let it go! Let it go! _ ” Kageyama strutted out onto the balcony of the castle as the sun rose. 

Kageyama smiled proudly as he basked in the feeling. 

_ “The perfect boy is gone _ !” Kageyama held out his arms again.  _ “Here I stand in the light of day! _ ” Kageyama planted his feet and looked out at the snow. 

“ _ Let the storm rage on! _ ” Kageyama held up his hands. Kageyama smirked and tilted his head upwards a bit. 

_ “The cold never bothered me anyway _ .” Kageyama winked and whipped his cape around, walking back in his castle as the ice palace doors shut closed. 

  
  



	5. update from yours truly (please read this!)

I wanted to take this time to finally address this story and where the heck it's going.

Firstly, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story or been active on here. I just don't have time to update juggling school and my personal life. 

Secondly, I guess my love for this story has been drained. I love writing but I thought writing parodies would be a fun thing but it's very restricting. I just want to focus on more original writing instead of following something else. I know it was my choice and it was very fun at first but now, it's just kinda annoying. 

I really want to put out more of my original works like my DaiSuga wedding one-shot and Christmas one. Although they didn't get the attention I hoped, it was very fun to write them. 

As of now, this story is discontinued until further notice. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all (I bet there is like less than 5 people reading this lol). 

But I'm still going to publish my works!  
  


Here were some of my ideas:

-Collection of DaiSuga one-shots (Or Haikyuu one-shots in general)

-A KageHina wedding (like my DaiSuga one)

-Marvel Fanfictions (I mostly write Steve and Bucky being together or stuff just being focused on Steve)

Obviously, I want to know what you guys think! I would love you to comment your thoughts and what idea you would like to see next!

Thank you!

Hope you're all good!!! 

~~~~~


End file.
